


Midnight Melodies

by dyoptics



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Lots of angst???, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoptics/pseuds/dyoptics
Summary: He just likes to stare- and frankly, it would be considered stalking, but Kibum is pretty sure that the good looking boy next door wouldn't mind listening to the songs about how moonlight hits his skin. Too bad those melodies he's forgotten long ago will come back to bite him in the ass.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work in progress for years and I'm just now putting it on ao3. It may not update for a while??

Name: Kim Kibum

Age: 17

Date of Birth: September 23

Hair Color: Naturally black, dyed blond

Eye Color: Brown

Ethnicity: South Korean

Cause of Death: Suicide

Details: Died in his sleep. Supposedly suffocated while sleeping. No prior health conditions. No drugs found in his system.

Notes: The family does not wish for the matter to be looked into any further.

Report done by Lee Jinki at the South Seoul Police Dept.


	2. Missing Pieces

Kibum's lonely days and longing nights used to be filled with haunting silence. Ever since that one night long ago, that chilling melody, the last one he'd ever heard since then, filled the silence in his head, but not in his home. Life, or what he had left of it, droned on by, day by day.

As day's passed, Kibum began to lose memory of the melody. He still constantly thought of it, but bits and pieces of it were cut. It was bothersome to think about, but it was the only thing that kept him company, seeing as how he wasn't able to leave the house, and no one ever moved in.

He drug his finger across the old dusty, grand piano he passed by every day. He used to play frequently, but that was before Kibum fell into a deep sleep he knew he would never wake up from. He missed his piano, and every time he passed it, he had the urge to play. Though every time that urge took over and he sat down at the bench, the only notes his fingers allowed him to play were those of his killer's song. Now that he was beginning to forget the words, the notes, the tune, he wondered if it was safe to once again play his beloved piano. 

Gliding his fingers across the piano keys made him feel alive again. Well, more alive than he'd felt in a long time anyway. Kibum performed sweet nothings into the midnight air. His fingers played no particular song, and he didn't try to commit the notes to memory. Just sitting at the bench sent a familiar warmth throughout his body and he didnt ever want it to stop.

 

From then on, his piano hardly ever went unused. The dust that tried settling on the surface of the piano was no match for Kibum's feather duster he kept in a broom closet not too far away. Everything else in that house could go to complete waste, but he wasn't going to let his piano fall to ruin. On top of doing his daily chore, right afterwards he'd flutter his fingers across the keys until his heart felt content.

Kibum had tried writing a song once or twice, but nothing came to mind about what he'd want to write about. He could've written about the golden leaves descending from the trees, leaving them bare and ominous. He could've written about the one lone tulip still growing in his garden, peeking out through the decaying leaves.

As he was trying to find inspiration in his captivating little world, bordem started to set in. Yes, he had the most precious thing in the world back, but things were beginning to get routine. He couldn't ever leave. There was no one else he could interact with. Even the animals didnt want to come near him. He felt lonely once again.

And then he heard a car door shut in the driveway.


	3. Rose In the Garden of Weeds

Across the courtyard to the other side of the house -the side he hardly ventured into- was a blue Toyota truck and a red Fiat. A woman with auburn hair and golden skin came out of the Fiat, all dressed in professional work attire. Next came the family of three out of the blue truck. A woman with black hair and pale skin. An older looking man dressed in a suit and a stern mask. A boy, not much younger than Kibum was. He had raven hair and pale skin like his mother. He seemed tall and skinny from the high ground Kibum was up on, but he couldn't be sure until he looked at the boy from eye level.

Curious, Kibum continued to stare out the window. He hadn't seen people, dead or alive, in ages. What brings people all the way out here? Kibum inquired. He trotted downstairs, eager yet cautious. He was back on the first floor by the time Kibum realized what was going on. They're moving in?? Oh my sweet baby Jesus, people are moving in.

Kibum quickly obtained the nature of a loving family pet coming home from a long vacation. He was elated that he'd finally be able to interract with people and stood at the door. Kibum peered out the window until the family arrived at the doorstep with what appeared to be a real estate agent.

"This is the family room. It a fully furnished, as promised on the website. Everything has been maintained inside the home, so the most the furniture will need is a quick steam clean." The real estate agent paused for a moment. "Would you like me to show you around the rest of the property before we get you settled in?"

The boy's mother looked at the older man. "I don't know why you insisted on buying it before we looked at the place. I mean, everything seems fine right now, but what if something HAD gone wrong?" her face said she merely teasing, but her voice had a hint of seriousness to it.

The raven haired boy looked bored and anxious. His eyes were blinking semi-rapidly, his foot tapping against the wooden floor just as quickly. He ignored the antics between his parents as his eyes fluttered around the foreign home, possibly looking for an escape route. Finally, he spoke up.

"Can you show me the bedrooms? I'd like to take a nap. It's been a long drive...." his voice trailed off.

"Why, of course!" the cheerful auburn haired woman exclaimed. "The bedrooms are up this staircase, in the hall to the right of the piano. Here, let me show you." She led him away to his new living quarters.

Kibum stood there watching him as the woman led him away, not sure what to make of all of this. Of course, he was elated that he wouldn't be alone anymore. However... no one would notice him. Would he still feel alone?


	4. Updates!

Hello, all! I just wanted to let you all know that I will no longer be updating this fic in light of Jonghyun's suicide. I hope you all are having a wonderful evening!

-Toni


End file.
